


And you're the only one for me

by FabulousHasi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Immortality, M/M, Nemesis is Nemesis, Oskar is a human, Reincarnation, T because Oskar dies, The God/Godess, no beta we die like oskar, only once tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousHasi/pseuds/FabulousHasi
Summary: Nemesis has lived a thousand lifetimes, but only once has he been truly seen.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	And you're the only one for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilRoundabout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRoundabout/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Lysia!!!
> 
> that's it, that's the tweet.

When Mount Olympus fell and Nemesis‘ brothers and sisters were scattered to all corners of the earth, it wasn’t the worst thing for him.

He had seen it coming for a long time, had seen humans losing faith in them, and none of the Gods had ever really cared about him, anyway. Not even enough to inform their followers that he was in fact the god of revenge, not the goddess. And so he didn’t care enough about them to be sad to lose them, or even just to search them out in their chosen exiles.

He did his best to carve out his own place in the world. He lived hundreds of lives, and tried to do good some way or the other in all of them.

Over the centuries, he was a baker and a thief, a gardener and a spy, a blacksmith, a cook, and a doctor. He witnessed the rise and fall of empires, some of those not without his own doing.

His favorite lives were always the ones where he got to be a judge, because that almost felt like being himself again, the god of justice and revenge for the unfairly treated, getting to punish sinners and criminals alike.

But in all those lives, Nemesis never met someone he could form an actual connection with, someone who looked at him and saw more than the surface of a scrawny, boyish looking man. It was only natural, he supposed – they were human after all, and he was a god. They couldn’t fathom what he was, and he couldn’t be bothered to think about things in the scheme of their oh so short lives. Decades were so much to them and so little to him, over in the blink of an eye. And so he spent all of his lives alone.

But in the end, that just makes it so much sweeter when it finally does happen.

The first time Nemesis falls in love with Oskar is when he is a bookseller in 1643. Oskar comes to him wishing to learn to read, and Nemesis falls in love a little more with each day that he watches him leaning over a book so far that his nose almost touches the pages, face scrunched up in concentration, silently mouthing the words he is trying to decipher. He takes him in as an apprentice, and soon Oskar starts looking up from the pages, and returning Nemesis‘ smile, and Nemesis starts to hope.

Oskar moves into the little flat above the bookshop that Nemesis owns, and when Nemesis talks to him, it is so different than with every other human. Nemesis catches himself slipping up when he talks to Oskar, telling him things from his previous lives, that should make Oskar freak out, and ask him what the hell he even is, that should make him run and scream out into the streets that Nemesis is a witch.

But he just smiles and nods like there’s nothing weird about Nemesis being there on the day Rome fell, or knowing how to skin a deer even though he should be just a book seller. He seems to know all of these things already, as if Oskar’s blue eyes pierce right through Nemesis, seeing him for what he is, and somehow not even being afraid.

And Nemesis feels like he can look inside of Oskar as well, can see the beautiful soul inside of the body that seems to radiate light and make Oskar shine wherever he goes and Nemesis falls in love head over heels.

Yet, in the end, it is Poland in the middle ages and when, after a few years, the people start gossiping about Nemesis not having a wife and him and that apprentice of his seeming so awfully close, he knows that they can’t continue this. He asks Oskar to run away with him, to live somewhere in the woods or maybe in the mountains or somewhere in a small cabin at sea with him, but Oskar says that he can’t do that. He came to the city to earn enough money to support his family back home, his parents, his grandparents, his three little siblings, and he wants nothing more than to go with Nemesis, but he can’t give them up.

Nemesis understands – there was a time where he loved his family. And so he decides to gift his bookshop to Oskar and moves on.

Well, he tries to move on. He had spent this much time alone already, millennia actually, it should have been easy to go back to it, to start a new life, become a new person and be content with himself.

But he can’t.

Now that he knows what it is like to have a soul next to him, how sweet it feels to spend your days next to someone you love, how lovely it is even if you have to keep your relationship secret, he simply cannot go back. He misses waking up next to Oskar, misses having those striking blue eyes looking at him like they can see him for what he is, misses Oskar’s laugh and his cute silly jokes.

He does everything he can do to forget, and starts throwing himself into every war and conflict he can find, in an effort to lose himself, and since it is Europe in the middle ages, there’s plenty of that around.

It’s not like he can die, even though he really wouldn’t mind that at this point, but at least the constant fighting numbs him a little. He starts to scoff at his younger self, choosing to _do good with every life_ , which seems more ridiculous with every person that he kills, every senseless battle that he wins. The years blend into each other, and Nemesis starts to enjoy this new idea of himself, a dark angel that brings only death, in a bitter sort of way.

And then, almost two hundred years after his life in Paris, that seems like nothing more than a sweet dream at this point, Nemesis is invading a country under the flag of another country, neither of which mean anything to him. They’ve broken a small, almost insignificant village, and as Nemesis steps over the bodies of the defenders on his way to take the city wall, he freezes.

He looks down and sees blue eyes, sees Oskar, and he drops his weapon, and drops to his knees, and just stares at him, because how could this be?

Oskar is still breathing, barely, and in his eyes, Nemesis can see that he recognizes him, as well, that it really is him, and he weeps.

He cries for Oskar, and for himself, for them finding each other and losing each other in the same moment, for never realizing that souls lived on, and wasting all this time that he could have been searching for Oskar. For allowing himself to become numb in the way he had, and for costing so many people their lives.

Oskar bleeds out in his arms and that is the last day Nemesis fights in a war.

He starts looking for Oskar, but it is like searching the world’s biggest haystack for one specific straw. He knows it is hopeless, to look for one person on a whole continent, but he still does it, going from village to village and city to city, searching and searching and searching.

And then, when he finally gives up hope, and stops searching, and starts a new life, as a gamer nonetheless, he finds him, just like that. Oskar walks into the room on Nemesis‘ team, Mad Lions, and Nemesis dies a little on the inside. He thanks the Fates for finally having mercy on him, but Oskar doesn’t seem to recognizes him.

He smiles at him politely, and shakes his hand the way a stranger would, because that’s what they are to him, and Nemesis dies a little once more.

But in the end, even though he doesn’t recognize him, it’s just like the first time they met, where Oskar is the only person that is able to see Nemesis. That sees through this facade of apathy he has carefully built up, right down to his very core. And though he should be scared of it, even more than ever before, because Nemesis has killed now, had lost himself, and surely tainted his own soul with his actions, he seems to see nothing but love.

They get separated for one year when they are on different teams, but what is one year to Nemesis? He has waited hundreds.

And when they see each other again, Oskar looks at him differently, and Tim knows that he can see it now, that he recognizes him. Oskar’s brain tries to fight back the realization, because he’s from the 21st century now and doesn’t believe in magic anymore, and Tim has to smile at all the emotions he goes through in just a few seconds. They sit on the couch in their player’s apartment in the evening, watching a random movie to celebrate moving back in together, when Oskar manages to bring it up. He pauses the movie and turns to Tim, snuggled under the same blanket as him, his brow furrowed in the same way it used to be when he tried to decipher his first french words.

„You’ve known me,“ Oskar says, and he looks so confused, „since before we ever met. Right?“

Tim nods, and when their eyes meet, he sees Oskar’s fill with memories and emotions, as he finally accepts it.

„And you’ve known me. Right?“ Tim says, and slowly raises his hand to Oskar’s face. He waits if Oskar will stop him, but he doesn’t, so Tim traces his cheekbone, his chin, his lips, with feathery fingertips, cherishes finally being able to.

„How?“ Oskar breathes, and Tim shrugs, because Oskar might not be ready for the full truth yet.

„I don’t know. I’m just glad we’re both here now,“ he says, and truer words had never been spoken. „Are you?“ he asks, and Oskar nods, though the confusion has still not vanished from his face.

He has waited 600 years for this kiss, but it was fully worth it, he thinks as he sinks into Oskar’s arms, into the arms of the one soul he is convinced the Fates made just for him.

Now that they’re both here, Nemesis can’t help but feel a bit ridiculous at the fact that after all this time, after all these centuries of waiting, the first life they could get to spend together would be as two professional gamers. He will take it though, he thinks, as they set up on the stage, and Oskar smiles at him the exact same way he used to all the way back in Poland, in that little flat, above that little bookshop, he will take it gladly.


End file.
